In air-stream control valves for automotive air conditioning apparatuses, a soft foam sheet 2 such as polyurethane foam or a soft material made of rubber etc. (a kind of packing) is adhered to the valve body 1 to attenuate the noises to be generated when it hits the case and to prevent the air leakage from the gap between the valve and the case (see FIG. 2). As a producing method of these valves, such methods as that the valve body is produced first, and then the foam sheet above is adhered to it by an adhesive 4 or that the foam forming for the foam layer itself is conducted on the valve body have been adopted. However, the foam sheet adhesion method takes time and shows poor adhesion strength. Further the latter method has a drawback that the foram forming on the valve body also takes much time. On the other hand, although vavle bodies were made of iron sheet in previous time, they have been gradually switched to a synthetic resin in consideration of weights and costs, and especially ABS has been well adopted. However, it also has a drawback of low rigidity.
Therefore, it is better to select a high rigidity material such as polypropylene as the valve body, however if made so, the contact between the valve body and the foam sheet becomes especially poor, tending to peel off, which becomes a new problem.